The Princess and the Rider
by Lunar Knite
Summary: A relationship cannot last without a foundation of trust. It seems that foundation is chipping away. Can they fix it before the relationship they never had breaks? Third chapter up!
1. Feelings in the Open

A/N: Hello all. I'm new to Inheritance trilogy, though I have written some fics before. My writing skills are still mediocre (by my standards) but I hope that you guys still like my story. Note: As you may notice, the first few paragraphs are directly from the book. Well, I only used that as a starting point and I will diverge from the original story line later on. Okay, enough of me talking, enjoy the story and review!

**_The Princess and the Rider_**

_Chapter 1: Feelings in the Open_

The result left him speechless.

The fairth depicted Arya's head and shoulders against a dark, indistinct background. She was bathed in firelight on her right side and gazed out at the viewer with knowing eyes, appearing not just as she was but as he thought of her: mysterious, exotic, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was a flawed, imperfect picture, but it possessed such intensity and passion that it evoked a visceral response from Eragon. _Is this how I really see her?_ Whoever this woman was, she was so wise, powerful, and so hypnotic, she could consume any lesser man.

From a great distance, he heard Saphira whisper, _Be careful…._

"What have you wrought, Eragon?" demanded Oromis

"I… I don't know." Eragon hesitated as Oromis extended his hand for the fairth, reluctant to let the others examine his work, especially Arya. After a long, terrifying pause, Eragon pried his fingers off the tablet and released it to Oromis.

The elf's expression grew stern as he looked at the fairth, then back at Eragon, who quailed under the weight of his stare. Without a word, Oromis handed the tablet to Arya.

Arya took it and beheld the fairth in front of her. She saw herself, looking so majestic and beautiful, she almost didn't recognize herself. She stole a quick glance at Eragon, who avoided looking at her, lest he make eye contact. Her eyes gleamed for a second before giving it to Orik and quickly taking her leave.

Orik gaped at the fairth that lay in his hands. He knew that Eragon had an infatuation with the elven princess, but never thought he would openly show it, especially now, in his training. He looked up from the fairth to Eragon, Oromis, and then to the direction Arya had left. Eragon looked somewhat relieved that Arya wasn't here anymore but disappointed in what had transpired, though he tried to hide it. Oromis still had the stern, though calm, look upon his face and he stared at Eragon with a disapproving eye.

Eragon continued his training with Oromis, while Orik just watched as a bystander. Arya went for a walk in the peaceful forest-city, trying not to let a smile creep onto her lips due to the thought of a certain rider. However she could not think of such. She was a princess, an elf, and nearly a century older than him. But she could not deny the feelings she was having.

She decided to go to her mother for guidance again. For soon after arriving in Ellesméra, she had confided in her mother, trying to strengthen the bonds that had weakened between them. Queen Islanzadí was a good listener and gave sound advice to Arya, even if she was judgmental.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," Arya said, touching her two fingers to her lips.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Arya ended. After a few moments of silence, Islanzadí spoke up.

"What brings you here, my dear daughter?"

"Mother…" she hesitated, avoiding her initial question, "I need to leave again, to help the Varden."

"What? You just got here. At least wait until the Agaetí Blödhren."

"I will. I was planning to leave right after the celebration ends."

"Arya?"

"Yes?"

"What is really on your mind, my child?" Arya sighed. It seemed that after all these years, Islanzadí still had her motherly instincts.

"I have found out that Eragon has feelings for me…" Islanzadí gasped, but regained her composure.

"So how do _you _feel about this?"

"Um, well…" Islanzadí cut her off.

"You have feelings for Eragon too, am I right?" Not trusting her words, Arya just nodded dumbly.

"Well then," the queen said with a cheerful smile, "you have my consent."

Arya just stared at her mother in disbelief, surprised that she would allow such a thing.

"Why am I doing this, you ask? Simple, love knows no bounds, for it is the most powerful force in this world. Therefore, it is not mine nor anybody's right to interfere with love's work."

Arya smiled at her mother's explanation and thanked her, while so many thoughts were going through her head. The foremost was to tell Eragon, but how? Unable to think of the right way, she dismissed it for the moment as she left to attend toher affairs.

* * *

It was late in the day when Eragon and Saphira arrived at their room. _Eragon, what was the meaning for that? _

He sighed, knowing full well she knew the reason already. _Because…I love her, and I can't hold it in anymore! It's too stressful, especially when she's here. _

We can discuss this tomorrow. Now sleep for you are too tired to talk.

_All right, good night, Saphira._

_Sleep well, little one. _And so, Eragon drifted off to the world of dreams…

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Please leave a review! I might be getting a new chapter up soon, but schoolwork might interfere with that. Tell me if I gotten anything wrong with the characters or any grammatical errors, I'd like all the help I can get (though some things about me can't be helped…) Well, bye for now and sé onr svedar sitja hvass!


	2. A Loving Dream

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review, too!

**The Princess and the Rider**

Chapter 2: A Loving Dream

_Alone, Eragon stood in the center of a darkened room, with a__light shining above him. __He waited there for a couple minutes because he knew that something, or someone was coming. Moments later, Arya came, sporting a dark green tunic, with an expression of loveliness that matched the one of the fairth he had made a while before._ _Her silky, ebony hair was not restricted as it flowed behind her, swaying with an unknown force._

_Eragon had on a simple brown shirt that matched his dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A caring and gentle smile came upon his lips as he saw AryaFor a moment, they just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Eragon suddenly had a determined look to his eyes, as he grasped Arya's soft, delicate hands. _

"_Eragon, wha -" Arya started to say._

"_Shhh. Please, I need to tell you something now, for I am afraid I shall never have the courage to tell later," Eragon said, anxiety present in his voice. "Arya, I… I love you." _

"_Eragon, this cannot be. We are too different."_

"_Please, just tell me one thing. Do you love me?"_

_Arya hesitated, but she could no longer keep her feelings inside of her. "Eragon… Yes, I do love you. However this does not change things." Eragon felt overjoyed, barely able to control himself from jumping around in delight. However, he just stood there, smiling brightly at Arya, not hearing what she said after. "Are you listening? We can't be together." Arya said, slightly irritated. _

_Eragon snapped out of his state. "Yes, we can, and we will."_

"_Eragon, it hurts to say this, but we -" She was silenced by a deep kiss from Eragon._

_In her surprise, though, she tried to push away from Eragon. In response, Eragon just pressed harder on her lips, and soon Arya gave in._

_Arya began tangling her fingers in his messy, brown hair, as she pressed her body closer to his own. Eragon's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden proximity of their bodies, but welcomed it shortly after. He had an arm around her small waist, while his fingers were trailing the length of her back. _

_Eragon's tongue came out of its confines, sliding across Arya's bottom lip, to coax her own to play. Opening her mouth slightly to let him in, she moaned softly as they touched. In their dance, they twirled around, savoring each other's taste, relishing the sweet bliss that would soon disperse. Slowly, they parted, love radiating from their eyes. Then, without warning, the room started swirling, as they soon awoke. _

Both sat up from their respective beds, panting and flushed red. In their minds, they whispered the name of the other. Much feeling was still left from the dream they unknowingly shared. Their bond had not been broken, as they heard the other softly say their name. _Arya, you are awake? _

_Yes, it was just a dream that woke me. What of you? Shouldn't you be resting for your training tomorrow?_

_I woke from a dream also,_ Eragon carefully chose his words, _and you were also there. _

_Really now? It seems you were in my dream too, _Arya paused, _it is late, Eragon, let this wait until the morning._

_Aye. Goodnight Arya Svit-kona._

_Good night to you as well, Eragon Shadeslayer._

And so, they descended into slumber once again, however this time, not disturbed by dreams.

Arya had awoken quite early in the morning, remembering her feelings from the dream she had shared with Eragon.She cleaned up and got dressed into her regular training outfit. She decided to give Eragon a little wake-up call. Walking over to Eragon's room, she knocked on the door, heard a grunt and then snoring. After knocking a few more times, to no avail, she went up to the dragonhold and met Saphira there. To her pleasure, she found Saphira awake.

_Arya. What do you need of me? Eragon is still asleep in his room, _the shining blue dragon simply stated.

_I need you to wake him up for me. I knocked on his door but he slept through it. _

_I'd be glad to, _replied Saphira as she wore a huge, and slightly impish grin. Her thoughts went to the sleeping Eragon, where she yelled, _ERAGON! Help! Arya is in danger! Eragon!_

Eragon bolted up from his slumber, as he asked what was going on. However the dragon didn't say anything, except to come now! He quickly got dressed, sped through the door, and raced up to the dragonhold, only to see Saphira and Arya there, enormous grins on their faces.

Although he was furious, he could not help thinking how beautiful Arya was, especially when she smiled. His anger quickly came back, as he mentally shouted at Saphira.

How could you do that! You know how much Arya means to me; my heart almost broke when you said that.

_Sorry little one, I could not resist. Plus, it was all Arya's idea. She tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. In a way, it was your own fault._

Eragon sighed, he knew Saphira won, and it was still too early for him to try and argue any further. He turned to Arya, who was still grinning. He knew he could never be mad at her, whatever she did.

"So what did you need me for, Arya?" Eragon asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately, if you will," She replied, her grin fading away to a faint smile.

"Sure, let us go to the dining hall. I am famished after sleeping without supper."

Arya nodded and started walking out to the dining hall. Eragon swiftly fell into step with her glancing over to see her long silky hair swaying as she walked, and the slight curve of a smile adorning her face.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached their destination. There were very few there, as most would just now be getting up. Arya sat at an isolated table, waiting for Eragon to get his breakfast. He came back with a plateful of salad, with an assortment of nuts mixed in. "Eat first, then we'll talk," Arya said, as Eragon sat down in front of her. He ate quickly, filling his ravenous stomach.

Once he was done, he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

A/N: Evil cliffie, huh? Well, I don't know when the next chapter is coming, so you might have to wait longer. Please tell me how you think of it, in a review.


	3. Something Lost

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late everyone! I've been busy, but I finally finished the third chapter. It's slightly longer than the other two, but I guess that doesn't make up for the tardiness of it... Well, please tell me what you think of it and I'll try to update a bit faster. Sorry for the delay!

**The Princess and the Rider **

_**Chapter 3: Something Lost**_

"Well…" Arya paused, "I would like to know more about this dream of yours." Eragon flushed red when he thought about the dream, but luckily Arya turned away as if hiding something also.

"What do you want to know?" Eragon asked, trying to buy time and try to figure his way out of his predicament.

"What were we exactly…doing in this dream of yours?"

Eragon knew better than to say the truth. He was sure he would just be shot down again like last time. "Uhh…we were…just flying on Saphira, and then…umm…you fell. Aye. You fell off and I jumped after you and I woke up after that. Yes, that it what happened," He said, trying to convince himself as much as Arya.

Arya looked at him suspiciously, though she didn't press him any further. She felt a little disappointed in Eragon not telling her the truth, but she couldn't blame his actions after what she did to him before. "Alright, Shadeslayer, if you cannot bring yourself to tell me the truth, so be it, I will not pursue _it_any more." She got up and left Eragon sitting there pondering on what she said.

Eragon thought about what Arya said all morning. _Did I really make the right choice, deciding to lie to the one I care so deeply about, the one I love? _He called out to Saphira. _Saphira, help me,I need your wise words._

_I'm sorry little one, I cannot help you with such matters. This is something you will have to figure out by yourself._ With that, Saphira blocked him from her thoughts.

Eragon wandered around Ellesméra until his lessons with Oromis. Saphira and Eragon arrived at Oromis's hut and greeted their masters. Saphira flew off with Glaedr, while Eragon stayed behind with Oromis. As they proceeded through their training, Oromis could see something disturbing Eragon. He decided to question his pupil about it after Eragon's meditation in the forest. Eragon came back shortly thereafter, telling his master all he could. _Good, good, he is still able to concentrate. He is to become a great rider one day… _

"Ebrithil?"

"Hmm? Yes, Eragon?"

"You just had this far-off look to your eyes. Were you thinking of something?"

_He has always been curious, this one. _Oromis thought to himself. "Yes, Eragon, I was thinking about how you are to become a great rider one day and surpass me."

"Could I really become greater than you?"

"You have come so far in such a short amount of time, and you have yet to truly start your life. You will become the leader of the riders, Eragon, and I sense that you will lead the riders to their former glory. Now then, onto more pressing matters to discuss, I noticed that you were slightly distracted, almost nervous during your lessons. Will you explain why?

Not wanting to reveal the entire scene to his master, but still bound by the ancient language, Eragon paused to think. Finally, he sighed, before saying truthfully, "I lied to Arya, but she saw through the lies, and now I fear I have lost what I valued most, her respect."

Oromis nodded sagely, "Yes, respect is a splendid thing, but you must respect yourself also. The answer need not be explained, for it is within you. Trust in your feelings, Eragon, because sometimes the simplest gestures can mean a great deal. I feel that the respect you so much desire is not yet lost, lest you disregard it, and through your inaction, lose something else as well, something far greater than her respect."

Eragon sat, staring pensively at his master. Deep in thought, he considered what Oromis had said. However, the answer eluded him and before he could ask Oromis any more questions, the old elf dismissed him. Even more confused than before he talked to Oromis, Eragon spent the time riding back to Ellesméra thinking about all that had occurred that day.

* * *

Arriving at his lofty accommodations, Eragon plopped onto his bed, staring into the ceiling. He had yet to come up with the answer, but he was relentless. _What did master mean when he said I could lose something far greater than her respect._His thoughts then changed to Arya. Such a beautiful piece of art, he felt calm yet excited every time he saw her. His attraction was not mutual it seemed, but he'd be damned if he gave up so easily. 

All he could really think about was the elven princess. Her beauty, her grace, her voice, her laugh, her smell; all the things he loved about her. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized, _I don't love individual aspects of her, I love her for who she is. I love**Arya**, not parts of her. This must be what true love feels like. _For some reason, it just clicked within him, unconsciously sealing his love for her with these thoughts.

_"…far greater than her respect."_

_Greater than her respect? Could it be…her love? No, master is wrong, there's really nothing between us at all. She even said so herself._ However, the optimistic portion of his mind, his conscience, battled against these negative thoughts.

_What if she lied to you, as you lied to her? What if she feels the same way you do, but she is too afraid to show it?_

_Could she?_

_Why not? You know she hardly shows her feelings towards you, whether it good or bad. She may say something, but her heart says something else. You cannot always trust words._

_That's right…but what do I do now? I can't possibly just ask her._

Saphira touched his mind with a tendril of thought through their constant link.

_Time will tell, little one. Be patient._

Eragon looks out to see the sky dark already. The last of the sun had set long ago.

_I will go see Arya tomorrow. I hope by then, time tells me what I need to do. Good night, Saphira._

_Sleep well, little one._

* * *

_As Eragon drifted into unconsciousness, he found himself in a dark forest. He thought, at first, he was in a mysterious part of Du Weldenvarden, but he dismissed the thought as he realized this was not the woods he had grown accustomed to. The forest carried a spooky aura, as did every sound he could hear with his improved hearing. The chirp of a cricket, the hoot of an owl, the scuttle of a mouse, the rustling of the leaves all contributed to the eerie nature of the wood._

_Unfortunately, his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, as no light would reach past the canopy of the trees. Even the night sky was shrouded; the waning moon had passed a few days earlier, giving way to the dark side of the moon on this night. The stars had a cloak on them, like something was trying to surrender to eternal darkness. _

_In the dark of the forest, he wandered around, trying to find his way out. It had not occurred to him to use magic, nor call Saphira. He wandered for what felt like hours, panting and sweating profusely from running around this maze. What was worse were the dank and foggy atmosphere and the cold, muddy ground, hindering every step he made. Although he could not feel it, he heard the constant patter of rain hitting the high canopy above. The amount of foliage let no water drip through onto the undergrowth. He also heard thunder, the roaring of it almost deafening to his heightened hearing. _

_Trudging through the murkiness of the woods, many cuts, stains and bruises covered his body, the results of doing so. Suddenly, a loud, piercing scream permeated through the air, but ended as quickly as it came. Eragon raced through the forest, his senses keen to every obstacle in his way. Dodging the trees, leaping over bushes, running faster than he ever had before. He knew what, or rather who made that screech. He knew that voice, and he was afraid. Afraid of what he would see as his legs kept running forth. Just seconds later, a small clearing came into view, and he spotted someone on the ground. He gulped, trembling at the sight before him. He let out a piercing scream of his own as he cried into the body's lifeless form._

_The cause of death was obvious-A single arrow through the heart. Bloodied up and wet, even more so due to his crying. Numerous cuts and bruises obscured her beautiful form, signs that she put up a struggle. Who would do that? Who would forever take away the one he loved the most? _

_Eragon heard a sound and looked up from his grieving. The flash of lightning brightened the sky, and there he saw the person who took his love away from him. He couldn't believe his eyes, but when another flash of lightning came and he saw the figure notch an arrow at him. An arrow with white swan feathers. _

_That archer was himself. _

_The arrow was released and flew at him, though he had no reaction to move, or do anything at all. He was in shock, and the arrow hit him; pierced right into the heart. Instant death. He fell face first into the muddy ground, next to the person he loved, and would forever love. _

_The figure that shot them fled into the darkness that had surrounded the clearing, silent tears streaming down his face. _

_The storm continued, rain still pelting the lifeless forms. One last bolt of lightning came down from the heavens, illuminating the whole area, to see the two lovers forever looking into each other's eyes. _

_A white raven flew up into the night sky; a high-pitched squeak erupted from the tiny being. From its eyes, it saw the two figures lying down, just mere specks from high in the sky. It slowly flew away as a loud peal of thunder sounded throughout the land, a cry for the tragedy that had just occurred. _


End file.
